thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enili McGee
'''Enili '''is Disitrct 7's female Tribute for the 121st Hunger Games. Description Enili is a 15 year old with blonde hair and blue green eyes. She has a scar along her nose, she is about average height. Enili is timid and shy out of her element the forest. She has low-esteem because of her abusive parents. She’s a team-player and gets along well with others. Once she has broken out of her shell she is quite talkative. History Enili lived her whole life in District 7 and became very good at climbing trees. She lived with her abusive mother and step father along with her younger brother. When her father was alive, she was tought by him how to hunt and use a bow and arrows. He thought her how to make arrows from various sticts and rocks and a little bit about what planets were edible and which ones were helpful and harmful. Hunger Games Enili was reaped along with Luke Searer to be the two Tributes from Dirtict 7. Enili did well during the training and even planed an Alliance with Alex Fillie, Serelle Calter, James Will and Jacob Dawson, however Alex left the Alliance to join the Careers. When the Games began, Enili surived the Bloodbath and paired up with James, sadly Jacob did not survive the Bloodbath and Serelle was seperated. James was killed by Alice Marsop on the second day however Enili managed to escape and located her ally Serelle. The two stayed together for the next few days and even encountered Alliance and Monkey Mutts. Working together the two girls managed to cause the death of Chandler Brass, however Serelle was injured by the Monkey Mutts. On Day 4 Serelle was killed by Aldo from District 1. Enili fleed the scene and was grabbed by the collar by Lucifer and she joined up with him, May and Logan in an alliance. Lucifer managed to kill Alex who originally betrayed Enili's Alliance. On Day 5 she survived the sinking of the ship and made it to land along with Logan, but May had died and Lucifer was seperated. By Day 6 Enili had lost Logan during the Feast which she herself did not attend. There was only three people left by the end of the day and the followng morning, she allied with Jenna from District 13. Togather they worked to kill off Aldo. Enili managed to kill him after he apolagized for killing the others. Strangely Enili did not kill herself like she had planned when Jenna, wounded, begged Enili to shoot her instead to put her out of her misery. Enili won the games before she could do away with herself. Dead Games After her Victory, Enili moved into the Victor's Village at her District, but she only took her younger brother Moe along with her. After which she started to have strange dreams about the Tributes she had battled alongside in the 121st Games. Then another fimiliar face appeared in her dreams, a crocked smile, one frosted over eye and organge hair. That's when the albino lady started to appear to Enili and the demon. Stats Name: Enili McGee District: 7 Gender: Female Age: 15 Weapon: Bow and Arrows Skills: Enili is quite skilled in hunting, something she would do with her older sister. She’s good at climbing trees and rather stay in one spot than move around. Weaknesses: She is not physically strong and she tends to trust a little too easily especially good looking boys. She has low self-esteem so she second guesses herself a lot. Gallery Pictures of Enili. Enili Lunaii.jpg|Old Lunaii Lucifer and Enili.jpg|Lucifer and Enili HG121.jpg|Enili and other tributes from 121 Hunger Games Trivia *Enili is named after a female meerkat in the Whiskers who's litter-mate sister was named McGee. Category:District 7 Tributes Category:Victor Tributes Category:District 6 Victor Tributes Category:Victor Village Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters